School War
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Jika kalian mempunyai keinginan apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mewujudkannya? School war adalah jawabannya.. Selengkapnya pairing MidoTaka, AkaFuri, KagaKuro,AoKi


Title: School War

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Mystery,Fantasy and Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: MidoTaka, AkaFuri, KagaKuro,AoKi

Prologue: Warisan School War

 _Jika kalian mempunyai keinginan apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mewujudkannya?_

 _Mencapai keinginan tersebut bagaimanapun caranya..._

 _Menyudahi keinginan yang tidak tercapai itu_

 _Atau..._

 _Mengubah keinginan kalian menjadi keinginan orang lain?_

Anak lelaki itu memang mempunyai tubuh yang pendek rambut bersurai biru, mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis namun anak lelaki itu belum menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terlibat dalam sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Ruang Ganti SMA Seirin

"Ohayou Kagami-kun. Sudah datang sepagi ini? Mau latihan?"

"Wuah, Kuroko Teme, tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Ohayou."

"Yo, Kagami bagaimana kabar-." Kata-kata Hyuuga tiba-tiba terpotong saat Kagami melepas bajunya

"Ne, Teppei itu." Kata Hyuuga menunjuk dada Kagami

"Kenapa senpai berdua melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri bodoh di kaca sana."

"Nomor 6."

"Huh?"

"Di dada Kagami ada tato bertuliskan Nomor 6."

Kagami berjalan ke kaca dan melihat bahwa hal itu benar. Ada nomor 6 terukir didadanya padahal kemarin malam belum ada tulisan apa-apa.

"Hyuuga, sebaiknya segera kita panggil Riko. Sepertinya _Fourth War_ akan dimulai."

Kuroko dan Kagami hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung. Hyuuga segera berlari memanggil Riko dan Teppei duduk dengan muka yang sangat serius. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat muka Teppei serius seperti ini selain saat pertandingan.

Rumah Sakit

"Muro-chin. Sudah tidak ada yang sakit,kan?"

Namun, anak lelaki itu hanya terbaring tanpa mengucapka kata sepatah katapun. Murasakibara hanya bisa memandangnya dan tidak berapa lama teman-teman di Yosen datang menjenguk dan membawakan Murasakibara surat.

"Apa ini, pelatih?"

"Sudah saatnya kamu membalaskan dendam ini pada orang yang melukai Himuro-kun."

"Eh, jadi benar Muro-chin di celakai orang."

"Iya, dan terimalah surat ini."

"Surat apa ini?"

"Bacalah jika kamu ingin menyelamatkan Himuro-kun. Jika kamu tidak mau kamu bisa membuang surat itu."

Murasakibara mengambil surat beramplop hitam itu dan mulai membacanya. Hanya ada 5 kata yang tertulis disitu _"Welcome to Fourth School War."_

Setelah ia membaca itu Murasakibara merasakan telapak tangan kirinya panas dan saat ia melihatnya munculah tulisan nomor 4 dan saat ia berusaha menghapusnya nomor itu tidak hilang malah semakin jelas tertulis ditangannya

Di Kamar Mandi Kaijou

"Ne, Senpai apa dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan keinginanku?"

"Seharusnya begitu,bodoh. Sudahlah jangan pasang muka seperti tiu berbangga hatilah jika memang ternyata kamu terpilih tahun ini."

"Bukannya keinginan ini seharusnya di tunjukan untuk mewujudkan kepentingan sekolah, Senpai?"

"Seharusnya begitu tapi apa yang terjadi di tahun lalu itu sudah banyak menyalahi aturan. Jadi, kurasa tahun inipun sama seperti tahun lalu. Keegoan para "Pemain" di war ini sudah melebihi batas yang seharusnya."

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mendukungku ! Kenapa lagi, Kasamatsu senpai?"

"Pakai celanamu dulu,bodoh."

Kise kembali memakai celanya terlihat samar Kasamatsu memandang nomor 5 di pahanya itu dengan tersenyum.

Di Kolam Renang Too Gakuen

"Ryou, kamu kenapa sih daritadi melarangku terus? Iya, aku memang belum meminjam kolam renang pagi ini tapi sebelum yang lain datang aku Cuma sebentar kok berenang disini."

"Aku tadi memanggil Imayoshi dan Momoi. Jadi tunggulah sebentar."

"Huh? Buat apa panggil mereka segala?"

"Summimasen."

"Tidak usah minta maaf tapi ka-."

"Dai-chan! Tunggu sebentar."

"Satsuki. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku diluar begitu."

"Gomen, boleh bali badan sebentar?"

"Huh? Kalian semua kenapa sih pagi-pagi begini?"

Momoi dan Imayoshi turut memperhatikan sementara Sakurai masih menundukan kepalanya dan terus meminta maaf. Dan di punggungnya telihat ada tulisan bernomor 3 dengan jelas.

"Hoy, mau sampai kapan kalian melihatku seperti ini?"

"Gomen, Dai-chan. Ya, itu nomor itu menunjukan tempat terbaik untuk _guild place_ kita. Sekolah kita pasti menang tahun ini."

"Huh? Kejuaraan Winter Cup kan sudah lewat dan kita sudah kalah. Dan untuk musim depan bukannya kita istirahat dulu untuk persiapan musim berikutnya?"

"Bukan basket Dai-chan."

" _Fourth School war_ dimulai." Jawab Sakurai dengan muka ketakutan

Kediaman Midorima

"Yo, Shin-chan. Hari ini kenapa kamu tidak masuk?"

"Aku sedikit lelah."

"Ini aku menemukan surat di depan. Kamu baru membeli _Tab_ baru? Wah, pinjam dong."

"Oy, jangan sembarangan ambil, bodoh."

"Heh, ini kan. Peta sekolah kita. Buat apa daritadi kamu perhatiin ini terus?"

"Sudahlah kembalikan sini."

"Cih, pelit."

"Aku ambil makanan dulu ya kedalam."

"Terserah kamu saja. Dilarang juga bakal diambil,kan?"

Setelah Takao tidak terlihat Midorima menyembunyikan _Tab_ itu dibawah sofa dan ia memegang bahu kirinya yang masih terasa panas. Dan ia memandang tulisan yang terukir cukup jelas ditangannya bertuliskan nomor 2.

Rumah Kuroko

Kuroko pulang cepat hari ini. Kejadian di pagi hari bersama Kagami cukup membuat Kuroko shock dan ia memutuskan kembali kerumah lebih cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur namun saat ia mulai mengantuk tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan ia mulai merasakan tidak enak.

" _Penuhi"_

" _Siapa disana?" kata Kuroko dalam pikirannya_

" _Penuhi.."_

" _Apa yang harus aku penuhi?"_

" _Harapannya."_

Setelah itu ia bangun Kuroko merasa tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dan bajunya sudah basah. Ia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Perutnya seperti terbakar. Kuroko jadi ingat percakapan dengan Kagami tadi siang.

"Jangan-jangan."

Kuroko segera berlari ke kamar mandi ia membuka bajunya memeriksa setiap tubuhnya dan pandangannya berhenti di perutnya. Ia memegangnya tanda itu masih baru. Baru saja terukir dengan jelas bahwa ia juga sama seperti Kagami memiliki nomor ditubuhnya.

"Nomor 1."

TING..TONG

Bunyi sura bel menyadarkan Kuroko kembali dan ia segera berlari ke depan pintu dan mendapati surat hitam tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah paket kado sangat tua dan kusam.

Lapangan Basket Seirin

"Menurutmu bagaimana apa kita bisa memenangkan _Fourth war_ ini?"

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Furihata-kun. Kagami juga sudah setuju dengan hal ini." Jawab Riko

"Sebenarnya aku berharap mereka berdua bisa mengikuti war ini." Sahut Teppei

"Maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Iya, kemungkinan kita menang semakin besar,kan?"

"Ya, kita sebaiknya percaya saja,kan?"

"Anoo, Riko-senpai."

"Wuah, Kuroko-kun. Kenapa kamu balik lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Bukan. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa maksud surat ini."

Kuroko mengeluarkan surat dari kantongnya yang berwarna hitam itu dan semua kembali terbelak tidak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Sudah dipastikan kemenangan kita tahun ini. Ini seperti kejadian di _First and Second war,_ kan Riko?"

"Ah, iya benar Teppei."

To Be Continue

Preview Chapter 1: Invitation School war

"Bagaimana mungkin ada _contract pemain_ ketujuh setelah Kuroko?"

"Aku yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini Kurokocchi."

"Yo, Kagami. Jangan menyesal ya kalau kamu kalah hari ini. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan pertandingan basket kita."

"Ohya, Ada apa ini Atsushi dan Shintarou?"

"Kami berdua disini untuk mengalahkanmu."

Oke, ini memang sangat singkat untuk prologue dan untuk cerita utama nanti juga setiap chapter mungkin hanya sedikit karena untuk meminimalisir Discontinue jika saya menulis lebih banyak di satu chapter. Jadi, mending saya update satu minggu dengan sedikit kata dalam satu chapter namun rutin. Mohon kritik dan review-nya. Terima Kasih.


End file.
